Four-Inch Girth
by Naku Tsushiko
Summary: The Doctor has been poisoned by a sexually deprived gay alien overlord who deals the antidote for a round with his companion, a role, he hesitantly accepts. WARNINGS, contains: rape, mentions of Mpreg, interspecies copulation, graphic sex, slash, poorly written text, and blood.


WARNINGS, WARNINGS, WARNINGS, warnings, warnings, warnings, contains: rape, mentions of Mpreg, interspecies copulation, graphic sex, slash, and blood.

Just so it is clear, I merely wrote this and not very well at that. I do not condone rape in any form.

Have a complaint of sorts? If you want a response, send it here and I will be glad to answer:

* * *

"I'm going to do it," Turlough spoke up beside him, looking to his left where the Doctor was tied up in chains and shackles, knees resting just above the cold stoney semi-prison floor. A tight fix compared to his own single, right ankle cuff and four foot range from the back wall to the bars at the end.

In front of them was a massive throneroom, a creature, only somewhat humanoid in appearance sitting atop the partly cushioned pine-green aqua seat patiently. He was large, visibly muscular, standing at least six-foot five with a lizard-like face and an elongated serpentine tail armed several idly swaying tentacles protruding from it's soft, fleshy undercarriage. He wore his hair or quite possibly mane, a rose colored mohawk extending back past his shoulders and well into the central curvature of his lower back; front wielding a similar shaded and defined happy trail, starting at his chest, thinning towards his midsection and triangulating down to the base of his humongous, blood engorged cock. 

His animaloid phallus was two inches in diameter, a whopping total of four in girth, protracted at least half a yard in length from what appeared to be a scaly variation of a dog's feral sheath. It was tinged a dark cadet blue that hardly contrasted his glimmering, freshly dampened, shamrock scales. Flared around his mono-pigmented head was a set of twelve one-centimeter long, periwinkle nubs; at the base of his monstrosity, a large bulbous knot. 

"If the toxins work their way in any longer you aren't going to make it, antidote or not. Better get this over with," he stood up off his knees and made his way to the brim of his containment. The sadistic reptilian alien was stroking himself slowly with his powerful, large, cantaloupe sized, claw-equipt hands obviously getting off on the suffering of his prey. 

The Doctor's look was stern, blue eyes locked on the redhead's returning gaze "Turlough, you… you don't have t-to do any of this," he growled in pain, agony sweeping through him and forcefully doubling him over in his binds. Blood leaked through the corners of his mouth, face pale, cheeks flushed and his dirty blonde hair matted to his head with sweat. "T-The deal was that y-you… h-h-have sex with…," he trailed off, hardly able to see the two fuzzy silhouettes in front of him or so much as begin to realize that he had stopped talking somewhere mid-sentence '_Him in return for the antidote or he_'_ll release us without_….' 

"You've got internal hemorrhaging," he informed him bravely, against his own advice, taking full responsibility "You'll die within the hour if I don't, besides, it's the least I can do after getting us in this mess," the Trion admitted deceivingly, a partial lie slipping undetected in his hushed words, an attempt to distill a false sense of comfort in the sunken and confused Time lord. He had been injected with a crippling poison not thirty minutes ago at the threat of his life for his partners body, which he had first refused, much to his own dismay with the current results at hand. 

He looked back at his scaly green captor, hands gripping the silvery, thoroughly polished poles where it seemed conventionally fit "I agree to the terms you have given: your way with my body for the antidote to your toxin," the Trion repeated in hesitant compliance. Had this been a similar situation to a lesser degree, for instance if one of them weren't going to die if he didn't have sex with some cocky alien overlord, he wouldn't have stepped forward so easily. Unfortunately, his strong sense of morality beat himself to the chase and he had to help the Doctor. 

Sickeningly satisfied with his own triumph, the serpentine commanded his comparable guards to open the wall-long prison gate and undo his single cuff from the back of the enclosure. "T-Turlough!" the distressed Time lord tried, problematically falling speechless when another bout of internalized torment surged through him and a large amount of blood splattered onto the made pretty pavement, silencing him in an unwilling instance. 

The two smaller herpetological beings roughly grabbed him by the upper arms, lifting him up effortlessly and half carried, half dragged their dictator's prey across the short, stubble throneroom. They dropped him on his hands and knees then returned to their posts. 

He looked down on him, slitted golden irises stood out against shiny black scleras with the occasional fleck of red or white"That was the arrangement. Now suck," the reptilian commanded. 

Turlough looked at him like he thought he was mad "You're a little less than half a foot thick! How is it that I am expected to get my mouth around that?!" 

"Then you're going to be at it for a very long time. Better get started," he smirked, the corners of his mouth lifting, amused at his protests "Don't know how much longer your friend can last out," he chuckled manipulatively, taking one of his gargantuan clawed hands and gripping the Trion's head, guiding it and pressing it against his throbbing cock. "I said suck! If you dare hesitate I will crush this skull of yours and you will _both_ die an untimely death!" he threatened, tightening his grasp intimidatingly. 

Unable to do anything in defiance and now without the ability to even escape with only himself alive, he had no choice but to lap at the monster's rigged length. It tasted awful, the ruler's skin secreting a sweat-like substance that, if he had a choice in the matter, would have recoiled upon contact. He heightened himself, removing his shaking hands from the strangely textured floor and holding onto the log in front of him. There had to be some sort of sensitivity, anything to make the process go faster. 

He traced them up and down his ungodly shaft, running them over every single bump, vein, and oddity he could, gauging the alien's response before settling on the little pallid violet blue nubs and rose to suck on them individually "You're a fast learner slave," his voice emanated above him "The _Uephaperi_ are my species _biggest_ weakness, watch out though, _these_ babies burst!" 

The redhead hadn't had a chance to so much as react before his mouth was filled with a sticky silvery substance that he was forced to swallow upon impact. He cried out, whatever it was that he had just ingested burned with every fiber of its being, choking slightly and listening to the serpentine guffawing boisterously overhead. 

What little confidence he had about surviving had long since left him now, he was shaking, terrified for his life what this beast could do to him "Keep going!" he bellowed impatiently "The head, slit, and underneath the sheath. Now!" he commanded, feeding him information and making the humanoid question the others intentions. 

"W-why are you telling me this?" he mustered, voice cracked from the likely acidic semi-liquid he had just been forced to gulp down. His fingers hesitantly digging themselves under his animalistic foreskin while his tongue worked at the crevice central to his tip causing an elicited murr to arise aloft. The gigantic male nearly bucked his hips in a sudden jolt of pleasure. 

"I said I wanted to be entertained, not take a life. Of course, with disobedience comes punishment, my temporary pet, I am _not_ unwilling," he growled. 

Turlough used his remaining sub-limb to stroke the monstrosity for what felt like forever, minute after minute after minute forcing himself to work towards the disgusting dictator's release. He could feel his entire body churn in agony '_Have I been poisoned as well_?' he internally speculated, bitterly wondering whether or not if this was what the Doctor felt like right now. Questions answered, the reptilian-like male spoke up. 

"We are also very… _mmm_… telepathic. You're scared. I _like_ that. No, the toxicity of my seed is nonexistent, we keep our venom and mating fluids separate for obvious reasons. I don't harm my _carriers_." 

What had he meant by _carrier_? If lethality wasn't what was happening to him then what was? He racked his mind for an answer, he was carrying something and at this point it should have been obvious. He was either with child, a swarm of sorts or had just become the breeding ground for a host on host infestation. There wasn't much else it could be. 

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough," he snickered, not giving so much of a warning, pressing his head down over the slit and ejaculating forcefully. The Trion reacting a second to quick and swallowing wave after wave of sticky grey cum. He had tears running down his face, not only humiliated but in slowly numbing pain, he was shaking, eyes dilated, entire body pounding against its will, he felt like he was just going to drop. He could hardly even feel it anymore. The dictator spun him around and let him fall, half-dead to the floor. 

Horrified of what was about to come he tried to drag himself away, clawing at the strange, carpet like material in a futile attempt to save himself. His trousers and pants were yanked off without any regard and he felt a cold liquid pressing at his unprepared entrance "Stop it!" he tried desperately "You'll kill me!" he was in a panic, making one last struggle to kick him away but was stopped by the other's powerful grip. 

"You _humanoid_'_s_ are not as _fragile_ as you let on. _Deal_ with it," he agonizingly began to push himself forward, taking care to be slow and steady as to prevent excessive tearing. Turlough couldn't help but scream, the muscle forcibly stretching beyond what he was sure was safe in a minutes time, heart nearly stopping when he had gotten it in past the uephaperi. There was a couple minute pause before he continued, deepening another four inches, a mere fraction of his entire, unyielding cock. His vision slowly blurred and he passed out. 

The lizard-like male slowly thrust in and out of him, making eye contact with the dying Time lord who was glaring at him and fighting not to do the same. It wasn't Turlough that had gotten them into the situation, it was _him_ and a _wrong_ turn, the _wrong_ things said and _he_ who had gotten them caught. If _he_ hadn't been dying Turlough would have never felt the need to do this for _him_, overlook the fact that he was in danger of the exact same thing. He had been injected with straight up venom but at this very moment, the redhead was having his insides torn apart and reconstructed in order to nourish a hybridized species from conception to birth. Something that was hardly safe for someone like him or any race but the hosts own. 

Why didn't he _say_ anything? Why didn't he make a last minute _offer_ to sate the sick man himself? How could he _possibly_ have put himself before the life of his companion? He was disgusted with himself and forced himself to watch every second of it in toxin-numbed terror. 

He _let_ this happen. 

He _allowed _this to happen. 

The Doctor watched as the serpentine overlord pulled out, mindful that filling him would surely cause his death, he came hard for a whole minute, what seemed to the sickened Time lord a lifetime. When he was finished he actually proceeded to reclothed the ginger, waiting several seconds for his deflating phallus to begin to return to its sheath and grabbing the vial of anti-venom off the edge of his seat. He walked over to his bound catch, tilted up his head and lifted the opened bottle to his lips. 

"One drink will do. Keep it down and you'll be fine soon enough," he tilted it back slightly, allowing just enough to pass and the dying man swallowed it without a problem, bad taste was nothing compared to the guilt of knowing what he had just allowed to happen. His shackles were released and he dropped to the ground, weak and at first unable to move. Ignoring his body's obvious need to rest and recuperate he got onto his knees and stood up, limping out of the cage dementedly. Shamefully ignoring his presence. 

He made his way over to his unconscious companion and nearly lost it, as carefully as he could he pulled his lifeless body off the floor and partially carried him to the TARDIS, barely managing to open the door behind him, clamber in and shut it before falling backwards at his other companions high-heeled shoes. Breathless.


End file.
